Neo Negima
by Ten-Faced Paladin
Summary: Fifteen year old Negi Springfield is coming to Mahora. Can he hope to complete his assignment and keep his hormones under control at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Negima or any of the characters connected to it. Those belong to Ken Akamatsu and I'm just a fan. So I'm writing this fic just to have some fun. I hope you guys will enjoy this fic as much as my other ones.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin

Neo Negima By Ten-Faced Paladin Chapter 1: The New Instructor is a Magician?

The grand hall of the magical academy was lined with magi as the Magus stood at the front, holding a scroll and five other scrolls next to him. Before him were the five graduates from the academy. All of them were fifteen years old and all five had a bright future ahead of them.

"When I call your name my sorcerous graduates," the Magus spoke. "take your mystic diploma which shall dictate your career. And remember: a charmed life is a happy life."

The Magus then turned his attention to the scroll in his hand. He then began reading out names of the graduates of his school. One by one, the students walked to the Magus and recieved their diploma.

"Negi Springfield!" The Magus called.

"Yes sir!" the boy in the middle of the five graduates spoke.

Negi seemed like quite a nice boy and he was actually very intelligent. He stood about average height for his age. He had a shade of red hair which grew darker as it was closer to his head. It was also long enough for him to keep it tied back. He wore a small pair of glasses on the end of his nose.

Negi walked up to the Magus, who was also his grandfather, and took his diploma. He could have sworn he saw his grandfather smile with pride for a brief moment before Negi had to step down and return to his previous position with other graduates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the great hall, Negi was met by his older sister, she was actually his cousin but he saw her as a sister, and his good friend Anya.

"Negi, I'm so proud of you!" his sister smiled with pride as she trapped him in a tight hug.

"S-sister," Negi managed to speak with a red face. "I-I kind of need those ribs!"

His older sister smiled and loosened her hug, but didn't let go of him. Anya decided to interrupt, holding out her diploma.

"Hey Negi!" she spoke. "What's your assignment? I'm going to be a fortune-teller in London."

Negi finally pried himself out of his sister's enbrace, "Well, it hadn't shown up yet. It should any minute now."

Negi pulled out his diploma and unrolled it. He looked at it for a moment before the words finally appeared.

"A teacher in Japan," he read. He then did a double-take as he looked at the words with his sister and Anya peering over his shoulder.

"A teacher...?" Anya whispered

"In Japan?" Negi's sister finished.

After a few minutes, the silence of the academy was broken as Negi's sister began screaming after their grandfather.

"Maaaaaaagusssss!" she screamed.

The three of them finally tacked down the Magus as he was travelling down one of the outer hallways which looked out onto the scenery.

"Magus!" Negi's sister cried. "Negi's diploma! It says he's-"

"Being a teacher in Japan." Magus finished. "I know."

"There has to be some mistake!" Negi's sister cried. "He's only fifteen!"

"Yeah!" Anya added. "Not to mention he's a space cadet!"

"Space cadet!" Negi frowned.

"The diploma has spoken," the Magus replied. "Not even I, the Magus, can say otherwise. Besides, Negi is old enough the begin walking on his own path."

"But..but Magus," Negi's sister sputtered, trembling.

Negi watched his sister's shoulders tremble as she tried to control her tears, but failing. He then went to her and trapped her in a hug. Her head then rested on his shoulder as tears leaked onto his shoulder.

"I'll be alright sister," Negi whispered, trying to calm her down. "You don't have to worry."

Negi's sister leaned back, her eyes puffy and red, "I will anyway. Japan's on the other side of the world!"

"I'll be fine," Negi insisted. "I've been in tough scrapes before. I've made it out okay."

Negi's sister then let him go and he turned to face the Magus. The old man looked to Negi with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Dedicate yourself Negi. Japan's youth will be counting on you," he spoke. An amused smile coming to his face. "Worry not. An old friend of mine runs the school. He and your heart will guide you. I have every confidence."

"Yes sir!" Negi nodded. "I will!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 weeks later...

Negi was standing at the train station that would get him to Mahora Academy. It was where he was told that he was going to teach. Now if he could only find the train that would actually get him there. Deciding that he needed help, he asked the person closest to him.

"Excuse me?" he spoke in perfect Japanese. "Could you tell me where track one is?"

The man he questioned looked at him strangely before pointing to the sign that was directly behind Negi. He sweatdropped as he saw it.

"This is me looking stupid," Negi sighed in English.

He made his way over to the train and swiftly boarded it. Soon, as it began moving, he began to notice all the girls that were along with him. He noticed that several of them were giving him a few appraising looks.

'Be kind to girls," Negi thought to himself. 'Always remember what sister said.'

The train gave a huge jolt and Negi found himself buffeted at all sides. Trying to remain an English gentleman, he kept his hands close to himself and tried to refrain from touching anything he shouldn't. When the train finally smoothed out, Negi recieved some apologies and he tried to just enjoy the ride. Unfortunately, as one of the girls turned arund, her hair tickled his nose since it was such cramped corners. This forced Negi to rip off a sneeze.

Now, a simple sneeze isn't that much to worry about, but Negi is a special case. When he sneezes, his magic surges in a blast of wind. It goes in various degrees depending on how hard he sneezes. In this case in particular, the blast of wind reulting from this sneeze, was enough to flip up the skirts of every girl in that train car.

With a beet red face, he looked up to the celing, not sure where else to look. Every girl there each had a red tinge to their faces.

"Where did that wind come from?" one girl asked.

"A dirty mind, I'm thinking," another replied.

The train ride finally stopped and the doors opened. The train emptied out pretty quickly as everyone began running for the school. Negi looked around and saw everyone running past him.

"Hey, excuse me-" he spoke, but was ignored. "Is this what all Japanese schools are like?"

Checking his watch, he saw that he was going to be late. That was one of the last things he needed. Being late on the first day. He hadn't even found the school itself or even met the headmaster yet. Deciding that speed was going to be a major bit of help, he began to race alongside all the other students. Even if he didn't have the faintest idea as to where he was going.

"Takahata-Sensei, Takahata-sensei, Takahate-sensei, Takahata-sensei, Takahata-sensei, arf!"

'What in the world was that?' Negi asked himself.

Negi looked around curiously for the source of the strange outburst. He answer was soon given when he saw two girls running alongside him. One long had long red hair tied into two ponytails with bells while the other one had long brown hair. As Negi glanced at them, he felt something. An image of the future that he sometimes got. The red-haired girl was going to have her heart broken today. Negi knew that he had to do what was right and warn her.

"Sorry to butt in," he spoke, getting the girls attention. "but I thought you should know that you'll be heartbroken."

The girl stared at Negi in surprise. She seemed too shocked to speak. That lasted for abotu a moment before she got angry and grabbed Negi by the scruff of his shirt.

"How'd you like to be broken!" she shrieked as she shook him.

Negi sweatdropped at her outburst, "Well..uh, not so much. It's just that I'm kinda psychic and I saw your future-"

"Your future's looking pretty short right now!" the girl shrieked at while she glared at him.

"Hey, I was just trying to warn you!" Negi protested, trying to break free.

"Is that a threat!" the girl growled, her glare narrowing.

The brown-haired girl decided to try to defuse the situation by trying to calm her friend down.

"Oh come on Asuna," she spoke as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "He's a foreigner. He probably just mispronounced what he said."

"I don't care!" the girl, Asuna, shouted while shaking him harder. "Take it back you jerk!"

"Would you just let go?" Negi snapped as he broke out of her grip.

As Negi fixed his collar, Asuna crossed her arms and looked at the boy suspiciously.

"Look pal," she huffeed. "Couldn't you read the signs? This is the Mahora school district. It's all girls, got it?"

"The boy's district is one stop back," the other girl added, trying to be helpful.

'At least I'm in the right district,' Negi thought to himself.

"Right," Asuna spoke. "Now apologize and I might put you on the train rather than under it."

Negi sighed in agaitation, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Can I ask one question? Are all Japanese girls this cranky or do you just have really serious issues?"

Asuna gaped at Negi while the other girl just gasped.

"Oh this isn't going to end well," she spoke.

"Why you little-!" Asuna shrieked as she reached for Negi, a murderous look in her eyes.

The little standoff was suddenly broken as someone spoke from the building that they were standing next to.

"Well well Asuna," the voice spoke amusedly. "Making friends I se- Negi is that you!"

Everyone looked up to see a man standing at a window above them. Asuna instantly dropped her murderous visage and bowed, her face heating up. Negi recognised him immediately. How could he forget his old friend and teacher.

"Ta-Takahat-sensei!" she gasped. "I-I did-didn't..uh..he..,"

"Takamichi you nut!" Negi smiled as he waved. "How's it going?"

Asuna stepped back withh the perfect portrait of surprise on her face, "You nut! Where? How? Who?"

Takahata continued to look down at Negi, a smile on his face, "I see the welcoming comitee found you. Glad to have you aboard. 'Negi-sensei' who would have thought."

The brown-haired girl adopted a thoughtful look and turnd back to Negi.

"Did he just call you..." she spoke.

"Negi-sensei?" Negi finished. "Actually, yes."

He then bowed respectfully to the two girls, "My name is Negi Springfield and I'm your new English Professer."

Negi was expecting some kind of reaction, but the one her got was not the kind he was hoping for.

"I'll kill him!" Asuna's voice roared.

He was met with Asuna's furious face and her trying to grab his collar while the other girl held her back.

"This has to be some kind of joke!" she growled. "You're no older than we are!"

At this point, Takahata came out of the building. He still had a cigarette in his mouth. He seemed to have found the whole situation amusing.

"Calm down Asuna," he smiled. "Negi's smarter than he looks."

"Well he'd have to be," Asuna huffed.

"Well, you'll find out since Negi here is taking over my class," Takahata explained.

Asuna started to sputter as she looked at Takahata in disbelief. Negi could already tell from her first reaction from seeing his friend that she had a crush on him. This of course, made it painfully obvious.

"You can't be serious Takahata-sensei!" Asuna cried. "If-if he replaced you it would..."

"Break your heart?" Negi remarked curiously.

"Yes! break my...hey shut up! Who asked you!" Asuna shouted.

She grabbed Negi's collar and brought him close again. Negi could have sworn that he could see fire burning in her eyes.

"Of all the unfair, unreasonable...You nit! You nothing! You-"

As Asuna went through her rant, Negi felt something coming onto him. Something that he knew was not going to help him. He felt himself about to sneeze.

'I must be allergic to criticism,' he thought absently to himself.

"Ah...ah...ACHOOO!" Negi sneezed loudly.

In the blink of an eye, Asuna's clothes were blasted from her body. All that was left protecting her modesty was her underwear which had a bear pattern on them. She dropped to her knees blushing furiously while trying to cover herself. Takahata looked to the side, trying not to embarrass the girl further.

'Wind magic still a problem there Negi?' he thought to humself.

'Crap,' Negi thought sadly to himself.

Knowing he couldn't leave Asuna in this condition, Negi shrugged off his backpack and then removed his coat, handing it to Asuna. It reached to his knees so it should have been more than enough to cover her.

"Here," Negi spoke as he offered her the coat, trying not to stare at her state of undress.

Asuna quickly took the coat and wrapped it around herself quickly. her face was still a deep red and there may have been some tears in the corners of her eyes from the sheer embarrassment she just was put through.

"Well then, uh, the headmaster is expecting you Negi," Takahata spoke, catching everyone's attenntion. "Asuna, Konoka, why don't you two show him the way?"

"Yes sensei," The brown-haired girl, Konoka, nodded. She then turned to Negi."This way Springfield-sensei."

"Thank you Konoka-san," Negi smiled with a bow. "You can just call me Negi though."

Konoka smiled with a smaller flush as Asuna just gave a 'humph' and walked ahead of both of them.

"Are you two coming or what?" she called impatiently.

Negi sighed and followed her with Konoka following him. As they were walking away, Takahata took a drag from his cigarette with a smile on his face.

"Looks like we're in for an interesting year," he smiled to himself. "An intersting year indeed."

To Be Continued.

A/N: Whew. That what I have for chapter one. There's not much of a change from the origional because, well, you just can't have Negi meet Asuna any other way really can you? I wanted to give Negi a bit more of a romantic bit in this so expect it. I've even goot some ideas for pairings too. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Negima or any of the connected characters. Those belong to the creative mind of Ken Akamatsu. Not me sadly. So I'm writing this fic for fun. I'm not getting paid, or geetting compensated in any way. I just hope you guys enjoy it. -Ten-Faced Paladin 

Neo Negima By Ten-Faced Paladin Chapter 2: Brand New World

Negi, Asuna, and Konoka were walking throught the hallways of the school, making their way to the headmasters office.

"So, Negi-sensei," Konoka began. "How does a boy our age get to become a teacher?"

"It's kind of like an assignment for me," Negi replied with a shrug. "I just graduated to this level sooner than most."

"Wow!" Konoka smiled. "Takahata-sensei was right. You are really smart!"

"Well, I did manage to get through Oxford," Negi laughed while rubbing the back of his neck. "English was my specialty. College level of course."

"Doesn't sound so impressive to me," Asuna remarked.

Negi shook his head at her remark. No doubt she was being resentful for taking her crush away. Negi knew that if this girl was going to be in his class then he wasn't going to get any peace.

"Can't you be a little bit nicer Asuna?" Konoka asked with a sigh.

"Why should I be?" Asuna huffed. "When we get to the headmaster's office he'll probably say it was all a joke and send him away. We'll never see him again so why should I be nice?"

Negi frowned in annoyance at Asuna.

'What did I do to her?' he thought to himself. 'Oh yeah, replacing her crush and accidentally removing her clothes. That wasn't my fault though.'

The three of them made their way upto the headmaster's office. The secratary waved them in and they entered quietly. Inside was a wisened old man in white robes. His head was somewhat of a funny shape, but he had a large white bead and moustache.

"Ah," he smiled. "Negi Springfield. I'm glad to see you have arrived safely. You seem to be exactly as your grandfather described you."

"Headmaster," Asuna sighed. "Please tell me this is soem kind of joke."

"Then I would be lying," the headmaster chuckled, turning to her."It also seems that you are in need of a set of clothes. I have a few track suits by the bookcases that would help."

Asuna stormed off for the folded sets of clothes and then outside the office to change. The headmaster passed his time by chatting with Negi, hoping to get him more relaxed with his new surroundings. When Asuna finally returned, she gave Negi his coat back before the headmaster spoke seriously again.

"So 'professer'," he spoke. "This position should be quite the challenge for your training."

"Yes sir," Negi nodded. "I'll do my best,"

"I expect you to do better than that," the headmaster spoke seriously. "Remember that if you fail, there will be no second chances. Clear?"

"Crystal sir," Negi replied. "Except I won't fail. I promise it."

"Ah ha ha," the headmaster laughed. "Just what I expected to hear. You truly are your grandfather's grandson. Excellent. You shall student teach until March. After that, we shall review your performance."

"Yes sir," Negi nodded again.

"Good," the headmaster smiled. "Now, if you are in need of a girlfriend while you're here, my granddaughter is currently single."

"Grandfather!" Konoka cried, her face turning a beet red.

"Hello!" Asuna cried. "This is me still not buying this! How can a boy our age be a teacher! This is unacceptabe!"

"Negi has achieved such abilities through the dedication he had in his studies," the headmaster replied calmly. "It is also for me to accept and I do. Now, Negi. I'd like to introduce your supervisor. Shizuna-chan? You may come in now."

"Yes sir," a mature femenine voice spoke.

A woman stepped into the room. She wore a small pair of glasses and she also had long blonde hair. She was also very attractive. Negi also noticed the 'assets' the woman had with her. He only glimpsed before he remembered himself and looked the woman in the eye. She smiled sweetly at him.

"So you must be the famous Negi," she smiled. "Pleasure to meet you."

"This is Shuzuna-sensei," the headmaster introduced. "She of course has been kept abreast of the situation."

'I'll bet,' Negi thought to himself.

"Any questions Negi-kun?" she asked with a wink.

Negi felt himself blushing despite his internal protests, "N-no Shizuna-sensei."

"Oh, there's one more thing," the headmaster spoke. "Konoka, Asuna, since we are somewhat short on space, I would like Negi to bunk with the two of you."

'Great,' Negi thought. 'Asuna will probably murder me in my sleep."

"What!" Asuna cried.

"Okay," Konoka smiled.

"Good," the headmaster smiled. "It's settled. Now, I believe the three of you have a class to attend."

Negi and Konoka nodded while Asuna silently fumed. All three of them exited with Shizuna close behind. They walked down the hall and Negi managed to catch Asuna glaring at him.

"Can I help you?' he asked uncertainly.

"If I catch you anywhere near the shower while I'm in it, I'm going to send you back west without a plane!" Asuna threatened.

She then stomped away with a huff. Konoka followed her, trying to calm her down. negi just shook his head.

"I'm in for a long semester," Negi sighed.

"Don't worry Negi," Shizuna smiled. "We got used to her. You will too."

"I certainly hope so," Negi repled.

They continued walking until they stopped at a classroom. it had the sign 2-A above it.

"Takamichi asked me to give this to you," Shizuna spoke as she handed a book to Negi. "It's the class list."

Negi took it and glanced at the number of faces. They all certainly looked like an interesting group of characters. The semester may end up being long, but it may be interesting.

"As long as they aren't all like Asuna then I think I'll be okay," Negi spoke to himself.

Negi looked through the window and saw the large number of girls milling about the classroom. They were each doing their own things and were also talking amongst themselves.

"These are my students?" Negi asked Shizuna. "I'm either out of my leauge or out of my mind. Perhaps both."

"Don'tworry about it Negi," Shizuna smiled. "Shall we?"

Negi nodded and Shizuna opened the door. The girls all scrambled to their seats and sat respectively. Negi took in a deep breath and stepped through the door. His senses suddenly alerted him to something coming down from above. His wind magic instinctively caught the object and Negi grabbed it quickly. He didn't want anyone finding out about his magic when he just started.

"Well, I guess hazing rituals are alive and well here," Negi laughed.

He stepped forward and noticed that there was a line of rope stretching across the floor. He stepped over it and went to the desk.

"Hello class,"

There was a brief silence before he was suddenly mobbed by a number of them.

"Who's this?"

"He's cute!"

"I thought we were getting a new teacher today."

"A little help Shizuna-sensei?' Negi asked.

Sizuna nodded, "Alright everyone. This is your new teacher so please resume your seats."

The girls resumed their seats and Negi recovered himself. He looked to the class as Suzuni signaled him to continue.

"Um, I'm Negi Springfield, your new English professer," Negi introduced. "I'll be yourteacher for the third semester and I look forward to teaching you as much as I can."

The silece from before returned. The the mobbing. negi found himself wondering if this was going to be a common occurance while he was here.

"Hey! Do you have a girlfirend?"

"Not really,"

"How old are you anyway?"

"Fifteen."

"Where are you from?"

"Wales."

"Whales? You mean your mom's a whale?"

"When did I say that?"

Negi found himself mobbed at all sides by his students. All of them were trying to get in close so they could ask their questions. Negi was also trying to keep his hormones under control. He hadn't been mobbed like this before and magic could only help so much.

"Now now everyone," Shizuna spoke with a laugh on her lips. "He's your teacher. He should be respected. Not pawed."

No one seemed to listen as they continued to mob Negi. He was trying to figure out some way to get them to back off when a hand clutched his shirt and yanked him away. He found himslef slammed onto a desk with an angry Asuna looking at him.

"Okay you," she spoke sternly. "I saw that eraser float before it hit you! What wierd thing did you do to it?"

"Moi?" Negi answered innocently.

"Save your fancy Greek words!" she shouted.

"Woah there!" someone shouted. "Stop before we break or new bronco!"

Everyone turned to see a girl standing in a somewhat authorative pose. She had long blonde hair. From what Negi recalled from the class list, heguessed that she was the class rep.

"Asuna, if you want to embarrass yourself then go ahead," she spoke. "Just don't bring the rest of us down with you."

"Ayaka's goody-goody act," Asuna sighed. "Should have remembered. She's got it down pat."

"Being a 'goody-goody' just comes naturally to me," Ayaka smiled. "At least I'm not a violent cretin who's into senior citizens."

"What!" Asuna shouted, letting Negi go. "At least I don't trot my bust out for just any guy!"

"Why you!" Ayaka shouted.

The two girls then went at each other. Negi rubbed the bridge of his nose before walking over to the two of them. He then gripped the back of their uniform jackets and yanked them away from each other.

"If you two wish to audition for professional wrestling then do it on your own time," Negi frowned. "I came here expecting a classroom of mature young women. If you two refuse to act as such at least a little then I will not treat you as such."

Ayaka flushed in emberrassment while Asuna just fumed quietly. Negi let them both go and the class resmed their seat. Negi went to the front and breathed again. He glanced at Shizuna, who was looking mildly impressed, before he started the lesson.

While he was working at the board, he felt something coming at him. He quickly stepped to the side and let it bounce off the board. He looked at it to discover that it seemed to be a chunk of an eraser.He continued on and still more eraser chunks came at him. Some he dodged and others he caught.

Negi finally got fed up and turned around. He dropped the chunks he caught and placed the chalk and textbook he was holding on his desk. He was about say something when Ayaka caught his attention.

"Asuna's chucking rocks," she whispered. "The girls got more issues than the Japan Times."

Ayaka waould have said more, but Negi shot his arm past her. He managed to catch a stencil kit that Asuna had chucked at her. Ayaka felt her face heat up as she saw the serious look on Negi's face and how he just saved her.

"Asuna, what did I just tell you about being at least a little mature?" he frowned.

Before Asuna could even attempt a comeback, the bell rang. Negi smiled and dismissed his class. As they all shuffled out, he stepped outside to allow himself some room to breathe. Asuna stood by Konoka with a frown on her face.

"All those rocks and he didn't float one," Asuna grumbled.

"Don't worry Asuna," Konoka giggled. "You can always get more. From your head."

Negi sighed and leaned against the wall.

'Asuna is really going to murder me now,' he thought sadly.

"Hey Negi-kun," Takahata's voice spoke, interrupting his thoughts. "How was the first class?"

"Well," Negi began. "It was inter-oof!"

Negi had been interrupted by Asuna who latched her arsm around his shoulders. She had a sweet smile on her face and some sparkles in her eyes.

"Negi-sensei, thanks so much for teaching us!" she smiled sweetly before turning to Takahata. "I just love this guy Takahata-sensei."

Takahata patted Asuna on the shoulder, "Thanks Asuna. I really appreciate your supporting him. I hope you two get along."

As he walked away, Asuna rubbed her shoulder where Takahata touched her. She had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Takahata-sensei," she sighed dreamily.

"Oh yeah," Negi grinned. "You have a real yen for Takamichi,"

"Oh shut up," Asuna frowned. "I don't get how you're his best friend and I'm just a student. Don't tell him or else I throw real rocks next time."

Negi shook his head as he headed outside. He sat himself on some stone steps and opened his student list. He found Asuna's picture and was tempted to doodle on it.

'Jury's still out on her,' he reasoned. 'Near as I can tell she just has a bad temper.'

He closed the book and gripped his staff. He looked through the scenery and found one of his students walking down the large steps. She had a large number of books in her arms.

"I think that's Nodoka Miyazaki," Negi mumbled. "She'd better not fall."

Apparently, just by saying those words, he jinxed the poor girl and she immediately began to tumble to the ground. Negi gasped and gripped his wand. He sent a small cusion of wind to where she was falling as he began to run towards her. The wind spell was about to run out so he leaped the rest of the distance just as she fell into his arms.

"Nodoka!" Negi gasped, sitting her up. "Are you okay? Nodoka?"

"N..Negi-sensei?" she asked weakly as her eyes opened.

Negi was about to speak when he heard someone steep up to him. He looked and saw none other than Asuna. She was staring at him in total disbelief. It didn't take long for him to guess that Asuna had seen him.

'Oh crap,' Negi thought quite soundly.

To Be Continued

A/N: That's chapter two. Hope you like it. I know the Hououza has his story Juugo which has the same concept as this one. It's a good story, don't get me wrong. It's even on my favorites list. I just wanted to do my own take on this sort of thing. I just hope it's just as popular.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Negima or any of the connected characters. Those all belong to Ken Akamatsu. As much as I wishI owned them, I don't. This fic is the result of my hobby of writing and my enjoyment of making such works. If you want to sue me then forget. Just sit back and enjoy the fic.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin 

Neo Negima

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 3: Cover's Blown

Negi watched in growing despair at Asuna. Just a moment ago he had to use his magic to save Nodoka from becoming a red smear on the stone walkways of the school. Judging from the look of total disbelief on Asuna's face, she had seen the whole thing. Not a good thing.

"Well," Negi tried to begin. "You...uh...saw?"

Nodoka was finally beginning to get her senses back. She slowly sat up to see Asuna staring at Negi.

"Y...you," Asuna trembled.

Suddenly, in a flash, Asuna grabbed Negi by his collar and ran away with him in tow. Nodoka tried to call after them, but Asuna was a fast runner and was already gone. Nodoka sighed as she slowly stood up. She just wanted to thank Negi for saving her life.

Negi, on the other hand, was feeling like his life was about to end. He was being pulled along by Asuna who he quickly discovered was quite strong.

"Uh..Asuna?" Negi asked weakly.

"Shut up," Asuna stated firmly.

That quickly resolved any further disputes. Asuna pulled Negi into a group of treees and slammed him against one. She had him by his collar. She had a strange look in her eyes.

"Okay pal!" she growled. "You made her float! I saw it!"

Quickly rediscovering his spine, Negi frowned. "That's ridiculous!"

"Float long enough to catch her!" Asuna retorted.

"What!" Negi cried, trying put doubts in her mind about what she saw.

"Admit it!" Asuna shrieked. "You're some kind of psychic or alien or something, aren't you!"

Negi sighed as he pulled out of Asuna's grip for the second time that day, "Okay okay. I'm a wizard. Satisifed?"

"Either way you're weird," Asuna frowned before a look of recognition came over here. "Hey! It was you that made my dress blow off, wasn't it!"

"I didn't do that on purpose!" Negi shouted indignantly. "Could you just keep this a secret?"

"Like hell!" Asuna shouted. "I'm going to tell everyone!"

Negi's face changed from pleading to determined in a heartbeat. He grabbed his staff and held it out before him.

"Then I have no choice," he frowned. "I'll have to erase your memory."

"What!" Asuna gasped. "Hey..wait."

"_Raskel Maskel Magister_," Negi spoke, activating his magic. "_Ancient beangs far and near_..."

"Now hold on a sec!" Asuna shouted, backing away slightly. "Let's talk about this!"

"..._make her memories DISAPPEAR_!" Negi finished, activating the spell.

Whtever Negi was expecting to happen, the result was surely not it. Asuna's clothes seemed to almost explode. The only article that could be called clothing that was left was her jacket. Everything else was gone.

"Okay," Negi frowned while closing his eyes. "That was not supposed to happen."

"You pervert!" Asuna growled as she gipped his collar again. Negi turned his face away. "You've ruined my outfit again! Haven't you seen me naked enough now!"

"I said that wasn't supposed to happen!" Nagi argued heatedly. "I don't know what happened."

"Just shut up and get me some clothes!" Asuna hissed.

"Okay! Okay!" Negi growled as he turned around.

He was met with the surprised face of Takahata. Several seconds passed as all three of the people there seemed to take in the sight before them.

"Well," Takahata began. "Sorry. Excuse me."

"This isn't what it looks like!" Negi shouted heatedly, his face a crimson red.

"Noooooooo!" Asuna cried, her face an equal shade of red.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Negi and Asuna both were heading back to the school. Asuna had left her things and she was forcing Negi to accompany her. He had explained what magi were and their roles in the world.

"Sorry about that failed spell Asuna," Negi sighed. "I guess the ancient beings don't speak Japanese."

"You'd better be sorry," Asuna growled. "That's twice you've embarrassed me in front of Takahata-sensei! Now I'll never get him to love me!"

'It's not like you had a chance before,' Negi grumbled inwardly. "What do you want me to do about it?"

A sly grin came across Asuna's face, "I'm glad you asked me that. Just what kind of magic can you do anyway?"

Not liking where this was heading, but having no choice, Negi answered, "I'm still learning, but I can do a couple of spells. I only just graduated."

"Hmm," Asuna pondered, before grinning excitedly. "I know! A money tree! Then I can buy his love!"

"Three things wrong with that," Negi frowned. "It's illegal, it's too complicated, and you can't buy off Takamichi. People have tried."

"Well, I guess he wouldn't my perfect man if he could be bought off," Asuna sighed. "Okay! A love potion then! How about that?"

"I guess I could brew you one," Negi shrugged. "It usually takes four months and the results vary. The only other problem is that you'd have to sneak it to Takamichi. He knows what one looks like."

"Takahata-sensei knows about magic?" Asuna asked in surprise.

"Sure," Negi nodded. "He's a friend of myself and my father. Of course he'd know."

"What other tricks can you do?" Asuna asked impatiently.

"Well," Negi began, thinking. "I can sometimes sense the future, I can read minds..oh! I can do fortune telling."

"What was that last one!" Asuna gasped, her face beaming.

"What? Fortune telling?" Negi asked in confusion.

"No you idiot!" Asuna spat. "The mind reading thing. It's perfect! We can find out just what Takahata-sensei's feelings about me are."

Negi sighed again as Asuna began dragging him by his arm. He could guess what Takahata's feelings concerning Asuna were, but she probably wasn't going to believe it until he did the mind reading bit. Might as well get it over with. Asuna mentioned thta she had to grab something out of the classroom, but when she opened the door, something interesting happened.

"Negi-sensei!" cheered the voices of his students.

Negi stared in mild shock. They had planned a surprise party for him. He couldn't help but break into a wide grin. It had been a while since he could really relax and have some fun. It had been even longer since he had been at a party. Not since his tenth birthday anyway.

"Wow!" Negi smiled. "Is this for me?"

"Of course it is Negi-sensei!" one of the cheerleaders, Sakurako, laughed. "Who else is a new teacher here?"

Negi rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. Some of the girls giggled and pullled him into the room. They seated him in the middle where they said the guest of honour would sit. He found himself surrounded at all sides by his students. All of them either had food for him or wanted to ask him questions about where he came from. At some point, Nodoka gave Negi some coupons for the bookstore to thank him for saving her. Ayaka even came out with a bust of him. Asuna made a remark about Ayaka's 'bust' and it degraded into a fight again.

When a lull came, he immediately excused himself and walked over to a less densely populated part of the room. When he finally sat down, he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Takahata's smiling face. Shizuna was standing next to him.

"Hey there Negi," he smiled. "Exhausted yet?"

"Close to it Takamichi," Negi sighed. "I'm about ready to drop."

"Don't worry Negi-kun," Shizuna smiled. "It gets easier."

As he was talking to the two adults, he caught a glance from Asuna. It would probably be better classified as a glare, but he got the message. He instantly used his magic to read through Takahata's mind. Negi looked for any thought about Asuna and he was a little surprised to find some. They mostly came from what he thought about her work in the art club. Not a romantic thought in sight.

'She's not going to like this,' Negi thought sadly. 'She might even take it out on me.'

As he closed the link, he thought he caught a glimpse of Shizuna in Takahata's mind, but he dismissed it. After he was sure Takahata didn't suspect anything, he started taking a more active role in the conversation.

"Takamichi tells me you and Asuna were having an intamite moment," Shizuna teased.

Negi felt his face turn red like a beet, "Th-that wasn't what it looked like!"

Shizuna giggled while Takahata chuckled merrily. He clapped Negi over the shoulder again.

"Relax Negi," he smiled. "I think it's good that you have a girlfriend now. You needed something to remind you of your age. Just try to keep better hidden would you?"

Negi slammed his head into the table with a sigh and a large sweatdrop. This was the last thing he needed. If the headmaster heard that he was having a relationship with his students then he was going to be thrown out faster than his ermine friend Chamo back home could snag panties from his sister's room.

Any further thoughts about all the things that could be going wrong were interrupted by Asuna. She had apparently finished her fight with Ayaka and had come to collect Negi. She gave a shy 'excuse me' before she grabbed him and yanked him out the door. Some of the girls gave some protest, but they didn't want to deal with an angry Asuna.

Asuna let Negi go at the foot of some stairs and looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" she asked. "Did you read his mind?"

"Yeah," Negi spoke reluctantly. "I did."

"Well!" Asuna asked excitedly.

Negi took a deep breath before he answered. He only hoped that Asuna wouldn't kill him for it.

"He has a good opinion of you," Negi reprted. "Just not a romantic one."

Asuna looked like she swallowed a hot coal, "Really?"

"Yes," Negi nodded.

Asuna looked down at the ground. Negi thought that she was going to cry. Instead, she looked back up at him as if nothing was wrong.

"The love potion," she spoke. "Does it work?"

Negi sighed, "The results vary. It also takes about four months to make one from scratch."

"Then what good is your magic?" Asuna growled as she crosed her arms over her chest.

"Magic can only do so much Asuna," Negi frowned. "My grandfather says that true magic comes from the courage of heart."

Asuna frowned again as she turned around.

"Your grandfather was a dope," Asuna snorted.

Negi felt himself sigh in disappointment. He guessed that there was just not reaching some people. At least he was until Asuna turned around again.

"But, he sounds like a pretty smart guy," she smiled.

Negi smiled again. Asuna wasn't the hopeless case after all. She really could grow.

"I'll be more courageous," she continued. "But I'll need to practise on you. I need to get ready to tell Takahata-sensei after all."

"I guess so," Negi shrugged. It was the least he could do for her after all the trouble he caused her. "Go ahead."

Asuna nodded and removed her hair ribbons. When her hair fell to it's normal length, Negi suddenly began noticing how attractive she was. She also looked somewhat like his sister. A little anyway.

"I love you teacher," she spoke gently.

Negi stiffened slightly at the words. It was the first time anyone had said them to him when they weren't a relative. Remembering why she was saying it, Negi tried to fill the role of Takahata.

"Really?" Negi asked, trying to sound like Takahata.

"Yes," Ausuna nodded. "I've loved you for so long. I hoped you aren't offeneded."

"Not really," Negi answered, trying not to get carried away. "But you know what my answer will be."

"I know," Asuna nodded sadly. "I'm just not good enough."

"That's not what I'm saying," Negi said as he shook his head. "There are just better men than me out there for you."

"No one is better for me than you," Asuna insisted as she drew closer. "Please teacher, I've waited so long for this."

She gently put her hands on Negi's face and drew even closer. Negi's heart was pounding and he felt a kind of anticipation. He absently thought if Asuna would get carried away as she came closer, tilting her head to the side. When it seemed that they would actually kiss, Asuna opened her eyes, revealing a bit of mischief in them.

"Did I fool you?" she asked as she drew back.

"Very close," Negi laughed. "I knew this was a rehersal."

"Well sure," Asuna agreed. "I wouldn't be caught dead kissing you anyway."

"Save it for Takamichi," Negi remarked.

A sudden flash caught their attention as giggling started to erupt. Negi and Asuna looked and saw several of the girls watching them. One had a camera. Most of them were laughing or commenting 'how romantic' their little performance was. Ayaka seemd to be the only one who was upset.

"Asuna!" she shouted angrily. "Why are you trying to seduce Negi-sensei! He only just arrived for Kami's sake!"

"Seduce!" Asuna shrieked. "Why would I want to seduce this idiot! I don't go after scrawny guys like him!"

"Don't deny it Asuna!" Ayaka shouted back. "We all saw you coming onto him! It's admirable that he could remain professional after all that."

"You do realise that we were both acting?" Negi asked, hoping that someonewould listen.

No one seemed to hear him.

"Negi?" someone asked.

Negi turned to see an amused Takahata coming out of the classroom. Shizuna also looked just as amused as he did.

"Am I right to assume that a lover's quarrel is the cause of this?" he asked.

Asuna suddenly turned beet red at seeing him. No doubt that she didn't like her crush thinking she was with someone else. She suddenly ran for the exit at top speed. Negi looked down at the floor guiltily. No doubt that she was going to blame him for this. It was partially his fault but she didn't help any.

Negi wanted to follow her and apologise but he was mobbed again by the other girls. All of them were intent on hearing the story.

"Negi-sensei, just what was going on here?" asked Ayaka almost desperately.

"I'll explain this only once," Negi sighed. He then noticed a girl with a microphone pointed at him. "Asakura-san, right? Could you turn off the microphone. This doesn't leave the hallway and never gets spoken of again. Got it?"

The Mahora papparazzi sighed and nodded reluctantly. Smiling, Negi then began to explain just what went down. He ommitted some obvious details. Things like who Asuna was practising for and just why he agreed in the first place. When he finished, most of the class seemed to understand. He just hoped that they believed it.

Takahat dispersed the girls and sent them back to the dorms. Negi went with them, seeing as how he was living there too. He just hoped that Asuna was feeling hospitible, or even better, she wasn't there and Konoka was. Besides that, Negi just wanted a good nights sleep.

Too bad he probably wasn't going to get that either.

To Be Continued.

A/N: There. I'm done this chapter. I think I'll be able to fit an entire chapter from the manga into one of my chapters now. Maybe. I was also considering the probotionary partner thing. I know some people want Asuna/Negi pairings, but I want to give the other girls a chance as well. I was thinking about changing who his first partner is, even if Asuna gets to be one later. It's just a suggestion so vote who you want the first partner to be!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Negima or any of the connected characters. Those belong to ken Akamatsu and nobody else. I'm not getting paid to do this and I am only writing this because I enjoy it. I hope the people reading this enjoy it too.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin 

Neo Negima

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 4: Panic in the Library?

Negi was guided to the dorm rooms by a number of his students. They seemed very willing to give him the grand tour of the place. They even offered to give him a tour of the baths, which he heatedly declined. When he finally got away, he found his room where he was supposed to stay with Konoka and Asuna.

'Let's see if I survive the night,' Negi thought darkly to himself.

He knocked on the door and he was relieved to see Konoka open the door to greet him.

"Negi-sensei!" she smiled. "Welcome!"

She gestured Negi to follow her into the room. He followed without question and entered. Inside he found the room to be rather modest. There were some bunk beds on the side and a desk facing the window. Opposite of the desk was a ladder which led up to a landing where stuff could be stored. All he saw up there was a rolled up futon and an empty desk.

"It's not much," Konoka admitted shyly. "But it's cozy."

"It's nice," Negi smiled with a bow. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

Konoka giggled with a tiny blush on her cheeks. She then pointed out the area at the top of the ladder.

"That's where you're going to sleep," Konoka explained. "I cleaned it out before you got here. There's plenty of space there so don't worry about your things."

"Thank you Konoka-san," Negi smiled.

Konoka met his smile again with a blush. She then walked past him and showed him several hooks on a wall where coats were hanging. There was also a spot where umbrellas were kept.

"You can hang up your coat here," she explained. "I guess your staff can be kept with the umbrellas. Why do you have it anyway? It seems like something my grandpa would carry."

Negi gripped the staff fondly. It had a lot of memories packed away in it. Not all of them were good, but there were some in it.

"It...it was a gift from my father," Negi explained. "For all anyone knows right now, he's dead."

"Oh," Konoka replied sadly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"That's okay," Negi smiled. "I don't believe he's dead anyway."

Konoka smiled gently. She didn't want to upset her new roommate. He was so far from home and this wouldn't help him get comfortable.

"So...um...where can I change my clothes?" Negi asked shyly.

"Um..." Konoka spoke, thinking. "There's some showers down the hall. They aren't used that often so I think that would be okay."

"Thanks," Negi smiled. "I really appreciate it."

Any further talk was halted when Asuna came back through the door. She was wearing the same angry face as she was wearing when she ran off earlier. She took one look at Negi and her look soured even further.

"Oh," she growled. "You're still here. I was hoping that it was a bad dream."

"Asuna, that's not nice," Konoka sighed.

"Big deal," Asuna huffed. "After all the trouble he caused for me today why should I be nice?"

"If you have a problem with me could you at least talk to me about it?" Negi sighed. "I'm right here after all."

Asuna glared at him pointedly. She then dropped her books off at the desk without saying a word to him. Negi shook his head and went up the ladder to unpack his things. He just hoped that tomorrow would be a better day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Negi felt groggy as he woke up. Not unusual. He always had a hard time waking up in the mornings. He was extremely comfortable though. There was something soft and warm on his left side and it was making his sleep rather comfortable. He wasn't sure what it was but he didn't mind it's presence.

When curiosity got the better of him, Negi decided to see what was making him so warm. He looked to his side and found a bedhead of long brown hair next to him. This person also had an arm on his chest and a content smile on her face.

"Hmmmmmm," Konoka sighed happily in her sleep before snuggling closer.

'Oh, it's just Konoka," Negi thought absently. 'She looks happy.'

He then closed his eyes again. the sun had just peeked over the horizon so he still had time before he had to go to work. His eyes then suddely snapped open in panic. His sleep-addled mind finally processed what was going on.

'Konoka!' Negi thought in panic to himself

He looked back down and saw that it was indeed his new friend Konoka that was snuggled up with him in a bed. Her bed. Negi had no idea how he ended up there. He just knew that he had to get out of there ASAP. If Konoka woke up then he was probably going to get killed for being there. Unfortunately, Konoka chose that exact moment to wake up. She blinked a moment before her eyes and Negi's met. Silence reigned for a moment.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"WAAAAAAUGH!"

Negi and Konoka scrambled to seperate ends of the bed. Both of them had red faces and seemed at a loss for words.

"N-Negi-kun?" she asked uncertainly. "W-what are you doing in my bed?"

"I don't know," Negi frowned sadly. "I must have sleep walked here. I honestly didn't do it on purpose. I'm sorry. You probably think I'm a pervert now."

Konoka remained silent. She looked at the ground before looking back at Negi looking more curious than anything.

"Why do you sleepwalk?" she asked curiously.

"Well," Negi began uncertainly. "When I was little my older sister used to let me sleep with her when I had nightmares. It was pretty often too. I guess it started then. To be honest I haven't done that since I was ten."

"So you see me as a sister?" Konoka asked curiously, her blush slowly receeding.

"I think it's because I trust you," Negi explained. "Asuna looks like my sister and you don't see me going into her bed."

Both of them broke into new blushes. Negi finally remembered where he was and he got out of Konoka's bed.

"I'm sorry," Negi said with a deep bow. "I'll try not to let it happen again."

"Don't worry about it Negi-kun," Konoka smiled. "You couldn't help it."

Negi nodded with a smile. He then grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the shower to clean and get changed. Konoka watched him go with a smile and a rosy blush still on her cheeks.

'He trusts me like he does his sister,' she thought happily.

She slowly got herself out of bed and got her apron on to start breakfast. She couldn't help but keep smiling as she went. She remembered her nice dream of someone holding her so close. She couldn't see the boy's face but she liked the dream. If Negi did sleepwalk into her bed again then she would have to be prepared. Next time she wouldn't scream.

"Uwah," Asuna yawned as she sat up. "What was all the noise about?"

Konoka giggled. Negi was luckly that Asuna hadn't woken up. She probably would have tried to throttle him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Would it have killed you to put the toilet seat down!" Asuna shouted at Negi.

The three of them were making a run for the academy. They were running late and had to get there fast.

"Well I'm sorry!" Negi replied. "I was in a hurry okay!"

"You guys need to get along," Konoka giggled.

Negi frowned. At this point, finding his father seeemd to have better chances of success than getting along with Asuna. The girl had an explosive temper and could aparently hold a grudge for a long time.

Thankfully, Asuna seemed to have cooled down reasonably since yesterday. That was the only real outburst she made since they left. Negi hoped that today wouldn't be as chaotic as the one before. He had enough excitement to last him a while.

Konoka and Asuna left to put their shoes away while Negi went to claim his where the teachers kept theirs. As he pulled out his indoor shoes, he saw Ayaka walking up to him.

"Oh, Ayaka-san. Good morning," Negi smiled.

"Good morning Negi-sensei," Ayaka smiled brightly. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Sleep wasn't a problem," Nehi laughed. "It's waking up that's the problem."

Ayaka giggled with a smile, "That would be true. It's never been a problem for me though."

"Then I envy you," Negi laughed as he put his shoes on. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I was just wondering if I may escort you to class Negi-sensei," Ayaka replied with a small flush on her cheeks.

Negi was slightly taken back by the request. Of all the things he was expecting his student to ask, that was on the end of the list.

"Um...sure," Negi consented.

Ayaka smiled in delight as she and Negi began waking side-by-side for the classroom. As they approached, He could hear his students moving around and talking to each other. When he reached the door, he heard silence. He opened the door and barely avoided another eraser. He caught it in his hand and continued to the board.

"Stand!" Ayaka called, the class obeyed. "Bow! Sit!"

Negi bowed back slightly. He was a little taken aback by the greeting. No one ever greeted his teachers like this back home. Then again, this was a different country with different ways of doing things.

"All right then class," Negi smiled as he opened his lesson plan. "Shall we begin?"

He looked over the plan and immediately got his textbook. He picked up from Takahata's lesson and read the passage out loud. It was a little long, but he expected second year junior high students to be up to the challenge. What he got was a little different. Almost none of the students would meet his gaze. He sighed inwardly and decided to pick someone.

"Asuna-san?" he asked. "Would you like to translate the passage?"

"What!" Asuna shrieked as she stood up. "Why me!"

"Why not?" Negi retorted.

"I'll tell you why not," Ayaka smiled. "It's because she doens't know. Isn't it? It wouldn't surprise me if it was."

"That's not it!" Asuna shouted. "Urrr, fine. I'll do it."

She grabbed her textbook and immediately tried to translate the passage. She could speak some English. Just not very well, or even the right words for that matter. She kept getting words mixed up. In th end she just trailed off.

"Okay," Negi nodded. "Not terrible. Just not great."

"What!" Asuna shrieked in rage again.

"You just had a bit of trouble with some of the words. The ones you said were pretty close to the real thing. You just got them mixed up. It's nothing to be upset about. I had the same problem when I started learning Japanese."

Asuna frowned at him. The other girls started whispering amongst themselves about that bit of info. If their new teacher Negi-sensei could make mistakes like that then anyone learning a new language could.

"You know, she's not much better at math," Kakizaki remarked.

"Or literature," added Yue

"Or even science or history!" added Lingshen Chao

"She's so dumb, she thought rainbrow bridge was a card game," Ayaka added

Asuna Turned and glared at Negi With a kind of fire in her eyes. Negi gulped as he saw it. He knew that if he didn't defuse the situation quickly, Asuna was no doubt going to go nuclear on everyone.

"Now really," Negi sighed nervously. "That can't be true, can it?"

"Actually," Makie spoke from her seat. "Asuna's pretty good in gym."

"That only thing she good at," Fei Ku laughed.

Asuna growled even louder and grabbed Negi by his collar. She looked royally P Oed

"You tried to ebarass me didn't you!" she hissed.

Her hair whipped by his face, tickling his nose. He then felt the last thing he needed for the situation coming. One of his infamous sneezes. Negi tried to break away as he felt it coming.

"Ah...ah," he began, managing to slip out. He brought his hands to his mouth to try and contain the impending disaster. "ACHOO!"

A blast of wind blew through the room. Several of the girls lost their jackets in the wind. Asuna being one of them. As most of the girls looked around trying to find the source of the 'draft', Asuna started glaring at Negi.

'That could have been worse,' Negi thought to himself, trying to find a brighter side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The class had ended and Negi decided to just sit out at one of the statues and try to collect his thoughts. He knew that Asuna was going to still be upset with him. He was lucky that the other girls didn't figure out his magic. Otherwise he was really in trouble.

His attention was so focoused on his thoughts that he didn't notice three of his students coming over to him. Yue, Haruna, and Nodoka to be exact.

"Um...Negi-sensei?" Nodoka asked shyly.

"Yes?" Negi asked politely, snapping to attention.

He didn't seem to notice that Yue was keeping Nodoka from running away. She had a hand constantly on her shoulder. The library girl seemed to have a constant blush on her face.

"Could we ask you a question about today's lesson?" asked Haruna.

"Sure," Negi smiled. "Uh..Haruna-san, wasn't it?"

"Right name, wrong person," Haruna smiled. "It's actually her who has the question."

She and Yue then gently pushed Nodoka forward. Negi was about to say something when he noticed something different about her.

"I like your new hairstyle," Negi smiled. "I think it looks very cute."

"I told you he'd notice it Nodoka!" Haruna smiled. "It's such a cute do."

"Didn't we tell you it was a good idea to get it out of your face?" Yue added with her own smile.

Both of them brushed Nodoka's hair out of her face so that Negi could see it. Nodoka tried to protest, but her quickly reddening face seemed to render her voice useless. Nodoka then closed her eyes and away as quickly as she could from the site. Haruna and Yue quickly gave chase, apologizing to Negi before they did so.

Negi shook his head with a small laugh. He could guess that Nodoka probably had a crush on him. He just hoped that it didn't get too serious. As he riffled through his backpack for some snacks he had bought, he noticed a vial of pills that he hadn't remembered packing.

"Magical essence pills?" Negi asked himself. "How did these-"

His words were cut off as a note fell out of his backpack with them. It was his grandfather's writing for sure. No doubt that it was him who had packed them.

"Always looking out for me, eh Grandfather?" Negi laughed to himself.

While he pondered how to put the pills to good use, an idea suddenly hit him.

"Wait a sec," he grinned. "I could probably use one of these to make a love potion for Asuna. She probably still hasn't forgiven me for yesterday anyway."

Nodding to himself, Negi grabbed his bag and headed for a secluded spot on campus. He always kept a few magic supplies on him in case of an emergency. One never did know what might happen.

Negi filled a small vial and lit a small fire with the burner under it. He waited for the mix of ingredients inside to boil before he took out one of the pills.

"_Raskel Maskel Magister_," Negi muttered under her breath as he crushed the pill in his hand and dumped it into the beaker.

The potion began to boil and froth furiously. All Negi had to do now was put the magic he needed into it.

"_Age nascatur, potion amouris_!" he called as his magic surged into the vial contents.

The frothing calmed down and the vial began to glow a pale pink colour. Negi smiled in satisfaction. He still had the touch in potion making.

"Okay," he smiled as he took the vial and put a cork in it. "Now to find Asuna."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna sat in grim spirits as she ate with Konoka in her classroom. The only other girls there were Ayaka and the cheerleading trio. Konoka was trying to brighten up her friend's day.

"Come on Asuna," Konoka smiled. "Negi-kun was being really nice to you."

"The idiot made me look stupid in front of everyone," Asuna growled.

"No he didn't," Konoka sighed. "You just think you sound dumb."

Asuna 'humphed' before she went back at her food again. Konoka continued to try and get her friend to smile. About a minute later, Negi opened the door with a huge smile on his face and a vial filled with pink stuff in his hands.

"Asuna-san," he smiled. "Glad I found you."

"Great," Asuna grumbled. "Just when was getting tired of being dressed."

"Hello Negi-kun," Konoka greeted with a shy blush.

"Hi Konoka," Negi greeted with a wave before he turned his attention back to Asuna. "Asuna..uh...remember that stuff we were talking about yesterday?"

"What are you talking about?" Asuna growled.

Negi shook his head. And he thought Chamo was dense sometimes. He leaned over and began whispering in Asuna's ear. When she heard the words 'love potion' her eys widened. Throwing caution into the wind, she grabbed Negi and hauled him over to the side where no one would hear them.

"A love potion?" she asked with a bit of hope in her voice. "You actually made one?"

"Yeah," Negi confirmed. "I am a wizard, remember?"

"What happened to 'four months?' " Asuna asked skeptically.

"I said it takes four months to make one from scratch," Negi explained. "There are ways to make one faster. Sort of like instant noodles."

"Then you take it," Asuna frowned. "Maybe your clothes will get ripped off for a change."

"But I made this for you to use," Nagi protested.

Asuna wasn't in the mood to listen to him. She grabbed the bottle out of his hands and popped the cork off. Before Negi could protest further, she upended the vial into his mouth and forced him to guzzle the liquid down. When Asuna funally relented, Negi coughed and grabbed his throat.

"I try to do something nice and what do I ge-hack!" Negi frowned, but was interrupted by something leaping at him.

Asuna was rendered senseless at the image. Konoka was holding Negi in a super hug. She had a rosy blush on her face and a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Negi-kun," she sighed. "Thank-you for keeping me warm last night. If you want to do that again then feel free. I won't scream this time."

Aparently, Ayaka heard the commotion. When she saw Konoka in a romantic position with Negi, she apparently did not like it that much. She stood up with an angry look on her face. She looked almost jealous.

"Konoka!" she shouted. "Get a grip! And I mean not on Negi-sensei."

She instantly stormed over to the three of them. She seemd intent on prying konoka off Negi even if it meant using a crowbar.

"As class rep I cannot stand...," she trailed off as she looked at Negi. A dreamy look started coming over her eyes.

"I...cannot...stand...another woman besides me being in Negi-sensei's arms!" Ayaka cried posessively.

She then moved forward and wrapped her arms around Negi, opposite of Konoka. Negi himself was a little stunned at this development. He never had a love potion himself and never saw one in action before so he wasn't quite sure what to do. Also the fact that two attractive girls were pressed against him as hard as they could, enabling him to feel a certain part of their anatomy against his arms was affecting his thinking process slightly.

"Okay, so you don't suck at magic after all," Asuna muttered, feeeling a little guilty about starting this mess.

Any further thoughts were cut off when she heard three more girls sighing dreamily from behind her. She turned and saw the cheerleading trio gazing lovingly at Negi. Asuna tried to block their view but they just walked past her and clung onto Negi's legs and waist.

"Negi-sensei," Kakizaki sighed. "Please take me away to Wales!"

"Please be my prince!" Madoka begged.

"No! Let me be your princess!" Sakurako sighed wistfully.

"Asuna!" Negi cried in panic."Help!"

"Okay okay!" Asuna frowned as she walked over to the love-struck girls. "That's enough everyone! Off! Now!"

She then proceeded to yank the five girls off of Negi one by one. All of the protested furiously.

"No fair Asuna!" Konoka whined. "We share a room. Why can't we share Negi-kun?"

"You just want him for yourself, don't you?" Madoka accused.

"I won't let you take Negi-sensei away from me!" Ayaka forwned.

"This is going to get ugly," Asuna frowned as she and Negi slowly backed to the door. "You're the magician. Can't you stop it?"

"A love potion wears off after a while," Negi explained. "Know a place where I can hide out?"

"The library!" Asuna replied sharply. "No one ever goes there at lunch. Head there!"

"Gotcha!" Negi nodded as he made a break for the door.

"He's getting away!" Kakizaki shouted urgently.

Negi was already out the door by the time the other girls reacted. Asuna leaped in front of the door to block their way and give him some time to escape. She was meeting heated cries for her to move.

Negi raced down the halls to try and get to the library before any other girl became affected by the love potion. He knew that for a girl to be affected, they had to be within a certain range of him for about a minute. If he kept moving, he could get the girls out of range. He was even tempted to use wind magic to increase his speed, but decided against it. Magic wan't goign to solve this problem.

When he saw the doors to the library, his face may have been better suited to one who reached the gates of heaven. He sharply went through the doors and finally stopped running. After catching his breath, he started exploring the library, impressed by it's size.

"Wow," he smiled. "Reminds me of home."

"N-Negi-sensei?" a timid voice asked.

Negi's eyes widened in horror when he heard that voice. He swiftly turned around and saw Nodoka. She had a glorious blush on her face and the same dreamy look on her face.

'Oh crap,' Negi moaned inwardly. 'I didn't even see her!'

Negi tried to back away slowly, but she scooted closer to him. There was no doubt about it when he could see her eyes. She was under the influence of that love potion. So Negi did what seemed most logical in his mind at that moment.

He ran like hell.

"Oh Negi-sensei," Nodoka cried dreamily as she chased him.

'Why did I make that stupid potion!' Negi shouted at himself. 'Even after I was the one telling Asuna about not depending on magic!'

While he was mentally berrating himself, Negi rounded the corner and tried to make a break for another exit. He didn't pay attention to his surroundings and crashed into a pile of books that were yet to be reshelved.

"Waaugh!" he cried as a copy of 'Oliver Twist' smacked him in the face.

He hurredly tried to get the books off of him without damaging them. Lord knows that he had to pay for damages along with this fiasco. Just when he was about to stand up, Nodoka finally caught up to him. Negi tried to stand up and run, but she was surprisingly quick as she plopped herself on his lap, straddling him.

"Negi-sensei," Nodoka whispered nervously. "I...I haven't...had this kind of...intimacy with anyone before."

'I did a couple minutes ago,' Negi sighed inwardly. 'Stupid potion.'

Nodoka warapped her arms behind Negi's neck as she drew in closer. Negi started to panic.

"Nodoka! Wait!" Negi shouted, forgetting honorifics. "You aren't thinking straight! When you come to you'll hate yourself or me! Even both!"

Nodoka stopped for a moment to consider what he said. She looked straight into his eyes for an even longer moment.

"Maybe...," she whispered. She then seemed to regain her determination and drew in closer again. "No. I could never hate you."

"Nodoka!" Negi shouted desperately.

Nodoka's kiss was suddenly interrupted as a red blur shot towards them and yanked Nodoka off Negi. He looked up and saw Asuna carrying the shy young woman. She had apparently fainted from the stres of the situation.

"You okay Negi-bozu?" Asuna asked with a smirk.

"Just fine," Negi sighed in relief. "Could you have cut it any closer?"

"Hey, I had to lose your other love slaves," Asuna frowned. "They were determined. What do you want from me?"

"Oh well," Negi shrugged as he stood up. "What about Nodoka?"

"Bookstore will be fine," Asuna smirked. "We can just leave her on a table here. Now let's get you outta here before you get any more admierers."

Negi couldn't have agreed more.

"Lead the way Asuna-san," he smiled weakly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, after school, Negi, Asuna, and Konoka were walking back to the dorm. Konoka couldn't remember anything about the incident and neither could any of the other girls affected by the love potion.

"Well, you inticed a mob today," Asuna remarked. 'What's next? A plauge?"

"If I recall," Negi remarked smartly. "It was you who shoved that stuff down my throat in the first place."

Asuna flushed embarrassedly. It was obvious to Negi that she had forgotten about that. He was beginning to suspect that she had a selective memory when it came to incidents like this.

"What stuff?" Konoka asked, listening to their coversation. "I can't remember anything after you took Negi-sensei to the corner of the room."

"Don't worry about it Konoka," Asuna spoke hurriedly.

While Asuna talked to Konoka, Negi removed his class list and turned to the page where his students pictures were shown. He sought out Asuna's picture and put a small note next to it. 'A nice person' were his exact words. He then looked to Nodoka's picture and put the words 'very cute' next to it.

Konoka managed to spy Negi writing something in his book. She walked past Asuna and tried to see what he was writing.

"What are you writing Negi-kun?" she asked cutely.

"N-nothing," Negi replied with a red face while slamming the book shut. "Just some notes."

"Oh yeah?" Asuna asked with a sinister smile. "Then let's see it."

"No way!" Negi cried heatedly while he gripped the book.

"Give it!" Asuna pressed as she lunged to grab the book.

Negi dodged her leap and made a break for it. Asuna was cloe behind him just fuming. Konoka was following just behind her, laughing.

To Be Continued

A/N: Phew. Longer than I thought it would be. Oh well, might as well get used to it. I'll be doing this for a while if I see people still want to see more. I'm really trying not to look like I'm copying Juugo, but I think I might have failed at some points. My apologies to Hououza if he feels offended. Otherwise, I hope you guys are enjoying the fic.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Negima or any of the connected characters. Those belong to Ken Akamatsu and not me. I wish I did own them, but I don't. I can only enjoy writing my fics and hope my readers enjoy them as well. If you don't like it then tough luck.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin 

Neo Negima

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 5: Bathhouse Run

Negi was enjoying a night of silence that seemed to be a rarity in his new career. They had just finished dinner and Negi was working on some paperwork. He was up on his desk while working. Asuna was also working on her homework. Konoka was just happily working on the dishes left from dinner.

They were soon interrupted by the doorbell going off. Negi leaned over the edge of his 'loft' and saw Konoka moving towards the door already.

"Who could that be?" Konoka wondered.

She placed the dishes down and headed to the door. When she opened it, they were met by the faces of the library trio. Haruna was leading the way for them while Yue seemed to be all but pushing Nodoka into the room.

"Good evening Negi-sensei!" Haruna greeted cheerily.

Negi leaned out from the loft and began climbing down. He smiled as he saw the three girls enter the room. This was an unexpected surprise for him.

"Haruna-san, Nodoka-san, Yue-san," Negi smiled. "Good evening. What brings you here?"

"We just have some questions about today's lesson," Haruna smiled. "I hope it's no trouble."

"Hello?" Asuna asked grumpily. "I'm studying here?"

No one seemed to listen to her. The library trio just entered the room anyway while Konoka started getting drinks for everyone. Yue and Haruna strategically took seats at different parts of the table, forcing Nodoka to sit next to Negi. The shy library girl's face turned bright red as she sat next to her crush. Negi didn't seem to notice as he pulled out his copy of the textbook and looked to the girls around him. Even Konoka took a seat as she set drinks for everyone.

"So, What's your question?" Negi asked curiously.

Everyone started talking at once. Asuna tapped her pencil on her desk in irritation. She had to get up at the crack of dawn already and this was not helping. Asuna tried to get back to studying when the doorbell began ringing again. Konoka didn't even get a chance to get up to answer when Ayaka came charging in. She seemed a little upset for some reason.

"Oh, so this where Negi-sensei hangs his hat is it?" she asked angrily.

"It's not a party rep," Konoka smiled. "It's a study group."

Her face suddenly brightened. A beautiful smile graced her face.

"Really?" she asked happily. "Then may I join you? I have a few questions as well."

"By all means Ayaka-san," Negi smiled. "The more the merrier."

"That's great," Ayaka smiled. "Thank you Negi-sensei. My questions probably have more merrit than your anyway."

"I'm sure," Konoka smiled.

Ayaka immediately seated herself as close to Negi as she possibly could, A rosy blush coming to her face. She even let her hand brush across Negi's when she reachd for a textbook. Negi's face tinged slightly, but he really didn't let it faze him. The study group started talking and asking questions while Negi explained them to the best of his ability. While they talked, Asuna was growing become even more agitated. As everyone kept talking, Asuna just couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it!" she shouteed. "Everyone out!"

Asuna the promptly threw everyone except for her roommates out. She then sighed deeply before heading back to her desk.

"I have to get up at the crack of dawn you know," she huffed.

"Sorry Asuna-san," Negi grimaced. "I forgot about that."

Asuna huffed again, She then looked pointedly at Negi. She drew closer and began to sniff him. At this point Negi was rather confused.

"Uh...Asuna-san?" asked Negi.

"When was the last time you took a bath?" she asked with a slight frown.

"Huh?" Negi frowned. "Well, uh...Not since I got here I guess. With all the craziness I guess I forgot."

"Right," Asuna frowned. "Okay, the bath hall ought to be empty by now. You can go there."

"Asuna-san, this is girls dorm, remember?" Negi frowned.

"Yeah, so?" Asuna frowned, irritation rising.

"I'm a guy," Negi explained. "What if someone walks in?"

"Oh fine," Asuna growled. "I'll keep an eye out, okay?"

Negi wasn't quite comfortabe, but at this point, he knew protesting wouldn't be in his best interest. Asuna would probably drag him by his hair all the way there if he protested any further.

"Okay," Negi sighed while his face started turining red in embarrassment. "Just make sure no one else comes in."

"Fine," Asuna huffed. "Just get going already."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon, Negi found himself standing in a quite expansive bathing area. He hadn't seen anything like this back home. At best, he'd see something close to this in one of the expensive resort hotels. It was amazing. He couldn't help but feel slightly nervous though. He was donned in nothing but a towel with Asuna in a bthing suit. He was finding it difficult not to stare at her.

"Well?" she asked. "Get going already."

"Just make sure no one comes in." Negi reminded her. "And don't go peeking either."

"Sure, whatever," Asuna huffed, but the blush on her cheeks was unmistakable.

Asuna averted her eyes while Negi started scrubbing himself near the taps. He was sure to keep his towel on at all times. He knew Asuna wouldn't peek, but he didn't want to expose himself and give her the temptation. After a minute of scrubbing, he decided to start a conversation, to try and eliminate any tension.

"So, why would a girl your age need a job?" he asked, voicing a question that was on his mind. "Konoka told me that's why you leave every morning."

"To pay my tuition fees," Asuna replied, no malice in her voice. "I'm an orphan."

That struck a chord with Negi. He knew all too well how that felt. After all, he was practically one too.

"You don't have parents either?" he asked gently.

"That's right," Asuna nodded, before he eyes snapped to Negi. "What do you mean by that?"

"It means that I know how you feel," Negi replied. "My Mother is dead. My Father is missing. Everyone thinks he's dead though."

Asuna turned her gaze to the ground. She hadn't thought he would know about how she felt. She looked back to Negi to reveal a bit of understanding in her eyes. Negi could tell that they finally found some common ground. He was hoping that she would at least be less hostile to him, at best become a real friend.

"Um... I have to go to the bathroom," she spoke hurriedly. "I'll be back in a minute."

She hurriedly walked out of the bathing hall. Negi shook his head. He was at least beginning to understand Asuna, at least a little. He heaved a sigh before returning to washing himself. After getting the shampoo out of his har, he let himself into the water to soak. He just wanted to relax a little. The past couple of days were just plain crazy.

He heard someone entering the bathing area and he wondered if Asuna had come back. He loked idly over to the entrance and his eyes opened in shock. The library trio, Ayaka, and Konoka were walking in. There was also the fact that they didn't have any clothes on. Negi immediately made a break for a different spot in the bathing area. One where there was little chance of him being seen.

'Shit!' he mentally cursed. 'They just had to come when Asuna was in the bathroom. Just great.'

Ayaka and the others walked to the taps where they could clean themselves up. Negi couldn't see them but he could hear them talking. They were near the door too so there was no way he could sneak out. He would just have to wait them out.

"I think it's unfair," Ayaka complained. "To have Negi-sensei room with a nut like Asuna."

"She's not so bad," Konoka defended. "Besides, it's what grandpa wanted."

"The Dean?" Ayaka asked in slight surprise.

"Hey," Haruna smiled. "I bet he'd let Negi-sensei room with us if we asked."

Negi couldn't help but to begin wondering if his life was about to become more chatoic. If the headmaster would change his rooming for just anyone then he was in for a lot of moving. To be honest, he liked it where he was. Konoka was really nice and even if Asuna had temper problems, she was still a good person.

"I'd bet you like that, would you Nodoka?" Haruna continued in a teasing tone.

"Ah! Um..." Nodoka sputtered.

Ayaka frowned as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Now really," she frowned. "You three can barely take care of yourselves. Negi-sensei would probably be taking care of you before long. What kind of image would he get of Japan if we let him carry on with you?"

"And let me guess. You'd be a much better person for such a job?" Haruna laughed. "You'd paint such a positive image of Japan for him?"

"Why of course," Ayaka smiled. "I have class, manners, etiquette. All of the things needed to show Negi-sensei just what Japan is like."

"I bet that's not the only thing she'd like to show him," Haruna teased, indicating her chest.

"Right," Nodoka giggled.

"It's nice that she's so generous." Yue commented.

"And her motives are sooooo pure," Haruna laughed.

"Damn straight!" Ayaka barked.

Negi grimaced as he heard all this. The thought that he was going to change rooms was still echoing in his mind. The new fact that Ayaka had romantic intentions towards him was also a new revelation. There was also a final thought in his head.

'Here I am in a bathing hall near several naked girls where some are interested in me,' he thaought idly. 'Most the guys at home would have killed for this chance. Funny how life works out.'

He was torn from his thoughts as he heard what sounded like more people coming in. Jut what he needed at a time like this.

"Hey y'all, rep. What's up?" another girl's voice asked.

If Negi recalled properly, that voice belonged to Kaede Nagase.

"Ka-Kaede!" Ayake sputtered.

Negi nodded in satisfaction. He was pleased to know that he was beginning to recognise his students better. Too bad that this wasn't the place for it.

"N-nothing really," Ayaka continued.

"Just about to have a competition really," Haruna added.

"Competition?" someone asked. "I'm in."

'Kazumi Asakura,' Negi thought. 'Great. If I'm found out now then everyone will know.'

He heard even more people coming in. They were all talking too. What made matters worse was that he recognised all of the voices. Each of them belonged to his students. It seemed that almost all of 2-A was there. Negi could only hope that he wouldn't be found out.

'Why me?' Negi sighed to himself.

Back with the bathing young women, everyone was getting interested in this 'competition.'

"Competition?" asked one of the Narutaki twins. "What do we get if we win?"

"Oh nothing," Ayaka laughed, trying to throw everyone off. "It's stupid."

Yue then decided to add her two cents in, "It's a little complicated, but it seems that the girl with the best breasts gets Negi-sensei."

Ayaka almost facefaulted. Everyone else seemed to get excited all of a sudden. There was also a splash somewhere off to the side similar to a facefault. No one noticed.

"Really!" Sakurako exclaimed giddily.

"Get's him how?" Makie asked excitedly.

"Can we make him do our homework?" Yuna wondered.

"Sure!" Fuka exclaimed.

Several girls started lining up to see try and see who would win. There was plenty of excitement over this little event.

"What are you gonna do with Negi-sensei if you win?" Lingshen asked Fei Ku.

"Make him strong fighter," Fei Ku smiled. "Then maybe he become my husband!"

"You're gonna marry him!" Ayaka shrieked.

"If he strong enough," Fei Ku teased.

Negi just about had enough here. If he didn't get out soon, he'd probably end up being a slave to whoever won this ridiculous contest. He wanted to get out fast, but the door was still being blocked off by a number of girls.

'I am going to die,' Negi sighed to himself. 'What the hell happened to Asuna?'

While Negi pondered the mysteries before him, a group of students were seated at one part of the bathing area. This little group consisted of Makie, Ako, Yuna, and Akira.

"So why aren't you competing Makie?" Yuna asked with a smile.

"I don't think I'd win," Makie giggled embarrassedly. "You and Akira have a better chance than I do."

"I'd say Yuna has the best chance of us all," Ako commented.

"I'd say it's pretty close between me and Akira," Yuna smiled dissmisively.

"All of us have a good chance unless Chizuru decides to enter," Akira smiled. "Then there's no way any of us could win."

The girls were all laughing as they watched the contest unfolding. It was amusing seeing the Narutaki twins examining everyone as the impartial judges. They were also asking for tips on how some of the girls got that big.

Akira let her eyes wander as she looked over the bathing hall. She looked over to the other end of the bathing hall and noticed that some of the plants that hung into the water were shaking slightly. She glanced at the plants curiously before deciding to examine them.

"I'll be back in a minute," Akira spoke to her friends before heading over to where the plants seemed to be moving by themselves.

Negi scratched the back of his neck. The stupid plants were touching him and causing him to itch like crazy. He was nervous at this point and the plants were not helping. He was still trying to figure out where Asuna had went.

"Negi-sensei?" a surprised voice asked.

Negi thought his blood ran cold. He didn't want to look in case there was something there he shouldn't see.

"A-Akira-san?" Negi sputtered.

"Yes," Akira nodded. "What are you doing here? We're all having a bath."

"I came for a bath," Negi explained nervously. "There wasn't anyone here when I got in. Then next thing I know the entire class is here."

Akira took a moment to secure her towel. She now knew why Negi was there. What she wasn't sure of was why Negi was still there.

"Why are you still here then?" she asked. "I hope you haven't been watching us."

"Of course not!" Negi denied heatedly, almost turning around. "The doorway's blocked so I can't get out. I have to wait it out."

Akira nodded with a small smile. She had heard that places like Wales was where true gentlemen came from. Turns out that little idea was true after all.

"Don't worry Negi-sensei," Akira smiled. "I'll sneak you out of here."

"Really?" Negi gasped, turning to face her.

His face instantly reddened and he turned away from her again. Akira felt a tinge on her own cheeks, but she giggled just the same. Negi-sensei was a true gentleman after all.

"Are you wearing a towel Negi-sensei?" she asked quietly. Negi nodded a reply. "Good. Then let's get you out of here."

She gently took Negi's hand and began leading him away from the girls. There was only one way out but Akira was confident she could get him past the other girls. She didn't mind holding his hand either. It was surprisingly warm and soft. She liked it.

She led Negi out of the water, which he was surprised to find she moved through rather quickly.

"How do you move so fast?" Negi asked quietly.

"I'm on the swim team," Akira answered, smiling. Not that Negi could see. "I can swim pretty fast. I guess walking through water is nothing."

They both got through to the edge of the bathing area and managed to get out of the water. Akira kept close to the walls and to the corner that turned to the main body of water for the bathing area. She glanced around the corner to see if anyone was there. Most of the girls were sitting in the water, just soaking. The contest seemed to have ended. It seemed that one of the cheerleaders had won. Madoka form te looks of it. Judging from the goofy smile plastered on her face.

"Is it all clear?" Negi whispered.

"I think so," Akira replied. "We'd better hurry before someone sees us.

Akira led Negi towards the door. It seemed that nothing was going to stop them. The exit was right there and the girls that were bathing weren't even looking their way. A rare bit of good luck for Negi.

While Akira and Negi were heading for the door, The cheerleaders were chatting with the Narutaki twins.

"So what are you going to do with Negi-sensei Madoka?" Fumika asked curiously.

"If I had him?" Madoka asked. "I guess I'd just make him take me out on dates."

"Really?" Sakurako gasped as she held a bar of soap. "What would you do those dates?"

"Oh, I don't know," Madoka smiled with a small flush. "I guess going to a movie or a romantic place to eat would be nice."

"Why don't you go to the world tree?" Fuka giggled. "That way you'd get have him forever!"

"Oooh!" Sakurako squealed. "Why don't you do that!"

Sakurako, being who she was, got overexcited as always. She accidentally forgot she was holding the bar of soap. It slipped right out of her hand and through the air. It actually hadn't managed to hit anyone as it landed on the ground. What it actually did was skid right to a halt. Right in Akira's path. She hadn't even see it and there was no reason that Negi would. His eyes were still firmly shut. Akira actualy managed to step on the bar and it slipped right out from under her foot, taking her balance with it.

"Waaagh!" she cried as she fell.

She then crashed to the ground. Negi crashed down after her because she hadn't let his hand go. All the girls heard the commotion and their attention turned to the door. What they saw was a far cry from what they were expecting. a surprised Akira an Negi in a comprimising situation.

Negi had his back on the ground and he was feeling rather cold. Even if his front was feeling warm, but he knew why. His eyes were forced open to see if anyone was hurt. What he saw was Akira. she was draped across his front with her head on his chest. Her long hair was draped everywhere. Her towel was also somewhat dishelved, giving Negi a rather intersting view if he would only look. On the other hand, he was too busy looking at Akira's face. The young girl in question in question was hoisting herself to what appeared to be a straddling position. She looked up and found herself staring into Negi's eyes.

"Uh...ah," She sputtered, trying to get words out.

"Um..yeah," Negi nodded, trying to find words of his own.

"What is going on?" Ayaka shrieked.

Negi and Akira looked over to see all the other girls in thee bath staring at them. Their faces turned crimson when they realised just what posotion they were in.

"Go Akira!" Yuna cheered. "Didn't know you had it in you!"

Both teacher and student blushed furiously and scrambled away from each other. They were both denying what everyone was seeing furiously.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Negi cried.

"He's right!" Akira nodded. "It isn't what you think it is!"

"Then what are we looking at!" Ayaka shrieked.

"Uh..uh..um," Negi fumbled, trying to explain what was going on.

"I can't believe you!" Asuna's voice shouted.

Everyone looked to the door and saw the angry redhead storming in with her bathing suit on. She looked absolutely livid.

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes!" she hissed as she grabbed Negi's arm. "How perverted can you get?"

"I was not being a pervert!" Negu shouted back. "You were the one supposed to warn me if someone was coming in! So may I ask what happened to you?"

"I told you I was in the bathroom!" Asuna replied angrily.

"Fine," Negi sighed while resting his hands on his eyes. "Can I just leave now before I see something I shouldn't?"

Asuna huffed and began dragging Negi right out of the room. She didn't even listen to the questions the girls were asking about why he was there in the first place. Negi was too busy covering his eyes so he didn't notice the bloody nose he had induced in Ayaka and the stares he was earning from the others when they finally got a look at Negi's body. Akira was soon finding herself being bombarded with questions fromm her friends about how she and Negi got so intamite without them even knowing about it. All in all, this night was pretty quiet compared to most other days since he arrived.

To Be Continued

A/N: Glad to post again. Chapter five is done and done! I wanted the other girls to each make an impact on the story in their own ways. A reviewer made the comment that Akira hadn't been shown that often in the manga so I decided to give her some time in the spotlight. I will really try to get your favorite girl in the spotlight at one point or the other. I just hope you guys enjoy the story so far.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Negima or any of the connected characters. those belong to Ken Akamatsu and not me. I am writing because I enjoy it and I'm not getting paid either. I also want to send out a thank-you to all my reviewers. Without you guys I wouldn't have written as much as I have so far. Thanks a lot!  
-Ten-faced Paladin

Neo Negima By Ten-Faced Paladin Chapter 6: The Dreaded Afterschool Session

Negi rested his head on his futon. He had managed to wake up without finding himself in Konoka's bed again. The previous night hadn't been the most wonderful night in his life. Despite what the boys back home would have argued, being in a large bath with several named girls was not as wonderful as some fantasies would have made it look like.

Needless to say, after Asuna dragged Negi back to their room, after waiting for him to get dressed, another argument came forth. Asuna making a fuss over his 'pervy' activities. Negi retaliated with asking just what the hell happened to her and how she couldn't see anyone coming. The entire argument ended when Konoka returned. She had a rosy blush on her face which Negi quickly matched when he was faced with what just happened. Asuna finally relented and the three of them retired for the night.

Negi was now sitting up while rubbing his eyes. He saw someone moving and he put his glasses on to identify them. He looked and saw none other than Asuna getting ready to leave.

"Asuna?" he asked sleepily.

"Huh?" Asuna asked as she turned to see Negi. "Oh, mornin' Negi-bozu. I'm heading out so I'll see you at class."

"Okay," Negi nodded. "Need a lift?"

Asuna blinked slightly. She hadn't expected for him to offer her a ride. She wasn't even sure just how he was planning to give her a ride at all. It was somethign she just had to see.

"Sure," she smiled. "Better get ready quick though."

Negi nodded and he immediately started scrambling out of the futon and began grabbing a set of clothes for the day. Asuna also noticed that he grabbed the staff that he always carried around.

In a few minutes, Asuna found herself breathless at the scenery of Mahora she could see. The rising sun just made it beautiful.

"Now this is useful magic," she smiled mischeviously.

"I'd have to agree," Negi smiled. "The simple things are usually best."

Negi let his staff float to the ground. She leaped off and faced Negi with a smile on her face. Negi sat on his staff which was floating above the ground.

"Thanks," she smiled. "I guess we're even now."

"Think nothing of it," Negi shrugged with a smile. "I guess I'll see you in class?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Asuna laughed. "My grades won't be able to take the strain."

Negi smiled and he took off. Asuna watched him go with a smile still on her face. It wasn't everyday that someone got to see the scenery around Mahora like she did.

"I guess he's not big trouble after all," Asuna shrugged.

With that, Asuna entered the building to get her papers. She had to get her route finished as quickly as possible if she wanted to get to school on time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Negi sighed as he leaned back in his chair in the teacher's lounge. The headmaster had actually given him his own desk in there. It actually used to belong to Takahata, but with his transfer it was open space so Negi was moved in.

Negi had gotten through another day of classes. Asuna was actually pleasant for a change and hadn't lost her temper in the usual spectacular fashion. There hadn't even been the usual class riot which seemed to come out every so often. The only things that were really set the day out was how Ayaka had tried so desperately to take every chance to talk to him. He just shrugged it off. She had been acting that way since they met. He would just have to get used to it.

"No riots," Negi smiled. "A new record."

"Good to hear Negi-kun," Shizuna's voice came from behind.

Negi swivelled in his chair and faced his supervisor, "Oh! Hello Shizuna-sensei. What's up?"

"Well, Takamichi wanted me to pass along his list for his 'afterschool study sessions.' " she explained.

"Study sessions?" Negi asked in confusion. Takamichi hadn't mentioned anything like that in his notes that he had left.

"Yes, he forgot to mention it to you," Shizuna smiled. "Every so often he holds a pop-quiz and the low scorers have to stay behind for extra lessons."

She produced a piece of paper and handed it to Negi. The young teacher took it and adjusted his glasses so that he could see jusst who was going to be attending.

"Let's see," Negi spoke as he read. "Yue, Fei Ku, Makie, Kaede, and Asuna. Somehow, I'm not surprised."

"Those five have the highest attendance for those lessons," Shizuna smiled. "Progress has been slow though."

"It's no problem Shizuna-sensei," Negi smiled. "I'd be glad to do it. It's not a problem."

"Oh good," Shizuna sighed. "The lesson is after school today. The lesson plan should be with Takamichi's notes. Good luck."

Negi nodded and waved as Shizuna walked away. He then began digging through the papers on his desk until he produced a lesson plan that Takamichi had left. Negi hadn't understood which class it was for, but now he had a good idea. He immediately started reviewing it so that he could be prepared for the class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Negi had just opened the door to his classroom when he found the five students on his list standing in a group. They were all near the entrance and each of them all had a bit of paper with something written on them. Negi could see that each one had things like 'baka pink' or 'baka black' on him.

"Negi-sensei," Yue smiled. "Welcome to the mighty morphing baka rangers!"

Negi couldn't help but sweatdrop. This was new to him. he hadn't been quite expecting the low scorers to form some kind of mock-superhero group. He had to admit, it was rather funny. The girls seemed to think so too.

"Who are you calling a baka!"

Well, all but one anyway.

Negi shook his head and walked into the room some more. As he put his papers onto his desk, he noticed that Asuna seemed to look slightly disappointed for a moment. Negi could guess why. She was probably hoping that Takahata would be the one to be teaching her this class.

Returning his attention to the class, Negi began.

"Okay everyone," I think everyone knows why they're here. "So we'll start off with a ten-point quiz. You have to stay until you get at least six points."

He was met with no resistance so he passed his tests around and signaled for everyone to begin. He didn't have to wait long before Yue walked to him with her test. Haruna and Nodoka flanked her sides. Haruna had a grin on her face while Nodoka seemed to be unable to look anywhere else beyond the floor. Negi took the test and immediately marked it.

"Wow Yue!" Negi gasped. "Nine points! Great job!"

"Thank you Negi-sensei," Yue smiled.

The library trio then made for the exit. As they left, Negi was approached by Makie, Kaede, and Fei Ku. Each of them were holding up their tests. Negi graded each one and he looked back to the three girls.

"Three, four, and three." he reported. "Sorry. You'll have to sit through the lesson and try again."

All three of them sweatdropped and laughed slightly. As they went back to their seats, Negi walked over to Asuna to see how they were doing. As he walked closer she held out her test. She was looking upset again. Negi took it and looked it over.

"Two," Negi grimaced. "Well, nothing to get down about. You'll do better next time."

Asuna 'humph'ed and put her hands on her arms as she leaned onto her desk. Negi retreated to his desk and started giving a small lesson on the basics and a bit more on the advanced stuff. He also reviewed some previous lessons. After he finished, he passed out another round of tests. He didn't have to wait long as Kaede and Fei Ku came back with their tests.

"Eight points for the both of you," Negi reported with a smile. "Great! I knew you could do it."

Kaede smiled and laughed as she grabbed her bag. Fei Ku also giggled slightly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I Chinese speaking. Japanese hard enough," she smiled.

"Well don't worry," Negi laughed. "I'm sure you can get it."

As the two of them vanished through the door, Makie came with her test. Negi graded it and returned it.

"Just barely Makie," Negi reported. "A six."

"Don't worry Negi-kun," Makie giggled as she drew closer. "Next time I'll do better. Promise."

She then gave him a small peck on the cheek. She left quickly with rosy cheeks. Negi was slightly dazed but he quickly regained his posture. He then went to see how Asuna was doing.

"One," he sighed.

Negi scratched the back of his neck. When people were saying Asuna wasn't great at school, they weren't kidding.

"Well...there's always next time," Negi smiled. "Now that it's just us I can probably be a bit more precise with my explanations."

Asuna gave him a death stare that would have killed lesser men. Negi was sure that he had lost ten years from his life with that stare alone.

"Hey Negi-kun," someone spoke, cutting in.

Negi and Asuna looked to see Takahata leaning in on the open door. A smile was on his face as he saw the scene in front of him.

"Ah, Asuna-kun," he smiled. "Still getting the extra studying eh? Just try not to keep Negi too late would you? He has a class tomorrow."

He left with a wave and was gone in an instant. Negi shook his head. Takahata was always a joker. He looked to see how Asuna was doing and noticed that she was trembling. He also saw that tears were leaking out of her eyes.

"Asuna?" he asked, his concern growing.

She suddenly stood up and made a break for the door. She also managed to shout something before she was out of the door.

"It's all your fault!" she sobbed.

Negi leaped to the door and was shocked to see that she was already at the end of the hall.

"She's fast," Negi whispered. "But I'm faster!"

Calling up his magic again, Negi summoned his wind magic to centre around his feet. It allowed him to run fast and hopefully catch up to Asuna. Flying on his staff would have been faster, but it had a bigger chance of him being seen. He soon gave chase,the hallways blurring past him. He saw Auna just get through the fron doors and he burst through them at rapid speed. In the open area, Asuna seemed to get faster since she had more open space. Negi gritted his teeth and poured more magic into his spell. He had to catch her befoore she did something she'd regret.

Asuna finally stopped for breath at a beach. Negi allowed the spell to disappate as he came to a stop. Asuna turned and saw him. She just glared at him angrily again.

"I swear...if you come any closer...I'll shove that stick so far up your...," Asuna huffed.

Negi sighed as he waited for Asuna to catch her breath. She eventually slumped to the ground with a sigh. Negi toook a seat next to her. Both of them were looking out to the sea.

"Takamichi was just joking you know," Negi finally spoke.

"I know," Asuna sighed. "Why did you follow me anyway?"

"I was worried," Negi replied. "You looked pretty broken up."

"Why?" Asuna asked in slight confusion.

"Besides that it's my job to care?" Negi asked with a smile. "You're my friend. Why shouldn't I care?"

Asuna looked at Negi for a moment. She appeared that she was on the verge of disbelief. Negi assumed that not many people went out of their way to help Asuna very often.

"You really want to be a magister magi, don't you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why? Are you trying to prove yourself to someone."

"Sort of," Negi nodded, a sad smile playing off his face. "Did Konoka tell you what I told her about my staff."

"Yeah," Asuna nodded. "Something about it being something your father left you and that he's missing."

"That's right," Negi confirmed. "He's a very powerful magi. They said he's actually mastered a thousand magic spells. They called him the Thousand Master. Only a select few magi even come close to his level. Everyone thinks he died a long time."

"Negi..." Asuna spoke, letting him know it was okay for him not to tell her.

"It's okay," Negi smiled. "I don't mind. I know he's alive out there. It's my goal in life to one day find him, and prove that I've matched him."

"What if he really is dead?" Asuna asked gently.

Negi lowered his head for a moment. Asuna assumed he was considering an answer, but she was surprised to see that he was smiling still.

"He's not dead," he answered. "I should know. I met him."

"Really!" Asuna gasped.

"Yeah," Negi ndded. "He gave this staff to me himself. He told me to continue growing. He told me that he would always watch over me."

Asuna looked to the ground. Her parents were long dead. She knew it and had moved on. Negi on the other hand had met his father who everyone had assumed was dead.He still had hope that he would someday see him again.

"Ugh," Asuna sighed sourly. "Fine. If my lousy grades keep you from being a magi then I'll never hear the end of it. I'll just have to study and get them up."

Negi looked at Asuna, his smile still remaining on his face.

"Sounds fair to me," he smiled.

Negi then stood up and held out his hand to Asuna. She sighed deeply before taking it and standing up. She brushed the sand off herself off and the two of them began to head back to the dorms. As they walked, Asuna adopted a small smile on her face. Negi didn't get to see it of course, but she was tempted to actually thank him. It wasn't everyday that someone actually wanted to help her like Negi did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There!" Asuna smiled victoriously. "I'm done! Grade 'em yourself!"

Asuan thrust the test she was working on in Negi's face as he was talking to Konoka. He wordlessly took them and began looking at them. After he finished, he sweatdropped and looked back at Asuna.

"Well, the scores are better than before...but," he spoke.

"But what?" Asuna growled.

"It's ten on one test Asuna," Konoka replied. "Not ten added together."

Asuna facefaulted. Sometimes there just wasn't any way to win.

To Be Continued

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back and another chapter is up. I hope everyone enjoys it. Negi and Asuna get a kind of moment to themselves. Don't worry though, I haven't made any permanent pairings yet. I just thought that Asuna should have a moment with Negi to herself, even if she sort of hates his guts. 


End file.
